(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic attraction board system for attracting objects by coulomb force so as to be held thereon, and more particularly, an electrostatic attraction board system capable of preventing the degradation of its attraction layer.
(2) Prior Art
One known electrostatic attraction board system for attracting objects such as sheets by coulomb force so as to be held thereon comprises an attraction layer formed of a layered dielectric substance and a pair of electrodes electrically separated from each other and formed in a laminate structure on the back face side of the attraction layer. In this conventional electrostatic attraction board system, the pair of electrodes are connected to a d.c. power source, thereby utilizing coulomb force to attract and hold an object on the front face side of the attraction layer.